militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Augustus Peabody Gardner
| birth_place =Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = Camp Wheeler, Macon, Georgia |placeofburial = Arlington National Cemetery |placeofburial_label = Place of burial | nationality = American | spouse =Constance Lodge (m. June 15, 1892) | children =Constance Gardner | alma_mater =Harvard, A.B., 1886 |rank=Captain and assistant Adjutant General Colonel, Major |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=1898 1917-1918 |unit= Adjutant General’s Department Thirty-first Division One Hundred and Thirty-first Regiment, United States Infantry |battles = Spanish-American War Battle of Coamo World War I |awards=Distinguished Service Medal }}Augustus Peabody Gardner (November 5, 1865 – January 14, 1918) was a Representative from Massachusetts. Gardner was the son-in-law of Henry Cabot Lodge. Life and career Gardner was born on November 5, 1865 in Boston, Massachusetts to Joseph Peabody Gardner and Harriet Sears Amory. He was the descendant of Thomas Gardner (planter) and nephew of John "Jack" Lowell Gardner II whose wife was Isabella Stewart Gardner. Jack and Isabella 'adopted' Augustus and his two brothers (Joseph and William) after the death of their father in 1875. Their mother had died in 1865.Gardner, Frank A MD 1933 Gardner memorial : a biographical and genealogical record of the descendants of Thomas Gardner, planter, Cape Ann, 1624, Salem ISBN 0-7404-2590-0 ISBN 978-0-7404-2590-5 He graduated from Harvard University in 1886. He studied law at Harvard Law School, but never practised, instead devoting himself to the management of his estate. On June 14, 1892, Gardner married Constance Lodge, daughter of Henry Cabot Lodge, at Saint Anne's Church, Nahant, Massachusetts. Spanish-American War Gardner was a captain and assistant adjutant general on the staff of General James Wilson during the Spanish-American War Political office He was elected a member of the Massachusetts Senate in 1899 and served from 1900 to 1901. Gardner was elected, as a Republican, to the Fifty-seventh Congress by special election, after the resignation of United States Representative William H. Moody. Gardner was reelected to the eight succeeding Congresses (November 4, 1902 – May 15, 1917). Gardner was the chairman of the Committee on Industrial Arts and Expositions during the Fifty-ninth and Sixtieth Congresses. Rescue of the Lodges from France At the beginning of World War I, Gardner's Sister in law, Mrs. George Cabot Lodge and her children Henry, John, and Helene were stranded in France. In August 1914 Gardner traveled to France to extract the Lodges from France, and brought them to safety in London. World War I Gardner resigned from Congress to enter the army. During the First World War, he served at Governors Island. He was a colonel in the Adjutant General’s Department, and later was transferred at his own request to the One Hundred and Thirty-first Regiment, United States Infantry, with the rank of major. He died of pneumonia while on active duty at Camp Wheeler on January 14, 1918. References * External links *Thomas Gardner Society Further reading * Gardner, Constance Lodge.: Augustus Peabody Gardner, Major, United States National Guard, 1865-1918 (1919). *''Who's who in State Politics, 1912'' Practical Politics p. 18 (1912). * New York Times, Gardiner-Lodge Page 4, (June 15, 1892). * New York Times, MAJ. GARDNER DIES AT CAMP WHEELER; Author of the Famous 'Wake Up, America!' Speech a Victim of Pneumonia at 52. 15 YEARS IN CONGRESS Ex-Massachusetts Representative Was the First Member to Leave for Military Service. A Graduate of Harvard. A Champion of Labor. His Tribute to France. page 13, (January 15, 1918). References Category:1865 births Category:1918 deaths Category:Massachusetts State Senators Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:Deaths from pneumonia